


My Dear Newton

by SilverLinings



Series: The Death Series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Similar telling as The Book Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Death falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Newton

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this story is about the characters (in this case Newt) death so somewhat of a spoiler warning to the Death Cure. 
> 
> This is also a part of a series so if you like it then check out the others as I finish them and publish them.

Popular to common-misconception, I am not angry nor do I inflict pain. I am a creature of neutrality and care, of love. Though in the way of introductions, this isn’t much of one.

I am the one you fear, that resides in the dark corner of your room, the one that haunts you every day of your life, the one that you fear is catching up to you faster than the rate at which you can run. I am the one who stares down at you and smiles as you take your final breath, but do not fear, I do such out of love.

Though the best way to make you understand the immense love I have for the human race is to share some stories of my favorite people, the ones I fell in love with faster than I had intended:

Newton. He had a soul that shined brighter than others that had lived in “The Glade.” But although he had one of the brightest smiles and a love that surrounded everyone, he was not always the happiest.

I found this out early, staring down at him and pinpointing the reasons why he was an amazing human. I saw him when he was alone, his smile falling for just a moment, the pain showing plainly on his face before someone barged in on him, his face returning to normal before they could notice. But I did. And with that my care for him grew in number, I felt the need to watch over him though there wasn’t a thing I could do.

At one point I heard him calling out to me. He stood at the highest point of the maze, calling upon me to take him away and relieve him of the burden he considered himself. And then he jumped.

I followed Newton down to the floor on which he lay, sobbing and begging for this to be the last breath he took. His body looked so broken and fragile when I stood next to him, it was hard not to give in to what he asked. Though instead I kneeled down and pressed my lips to his forehead.

“It’s okay, my dear Newton, take a deep breath and relax for it is not your time.”

I departed when I heard his friend running through the long halls of the maze and calling out to Newton.

Even though Newton had begged for me, I didn’t appear again until months and months later. He lay on a bridge by then, his mind twisting and turning this way and that.

The conversation between him and his friend died for a moment and Newton’s eyes cleared, the same time that I realized my deep love for the boy.

A gunshot went off and I walked over to Newton’s body, gathering his soul into my arms and carrying him away, all the while I whispered to him about how beautiful he truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts?


End file.
